(2)Aqua vs (15)Quiet 2018
Ulti's Analysis Man do I love when the final match of round one is... simple and clean. No? ...ahem. There was some debate about this match pre-contest, because Aqua was clearly overseeded and people were banking on an unknown factor like Kingdom Hearts 3 hype. If it isn't Nintendo hype, it's unreliable. And this is Metal Gear Solid, weakened state or no. But that was pre contest. Any and all debate about this match ended very quickly when this abomination was uploaded to the web site. http://www.gamefaqscontests.com/gallery/albums/cb10/128.png Not that Quiet was strong enough to win this match anyway, but good hell. What even is that? And this match wasn't due to Aqua being strong, either. I've played Birth By Sleep. Outside of Terra, that game is a pile of sewage and Aqua is a huge reason why. We could have avoided the entire laughable Kingdom Hearts plot if she would have just trusted Terra from the jump. We could have avoided it all. All of Tetsuya Nomura's pretentious drivel. All of the bad artwork. All of the belts. All of the EVERYONE IS XEHANORT garbage. Everything. Kingdom Hearts as a series was amazing for the original, pretty good for Chain of Memories, decent for 2, and pure trash afterwards due to Tetsuya Nomura being a complete idiot. The guy sucks at art. Of course he sucks at game design. He is the #1 reason for the current state of Square and I will never forgive him for it. We went from the 90s era of Square, where they could do no wrong, to this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l65fmEZHUrM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZO1Nay8VLWk To say I was pumped up for the possibility of KOS-MOS beating this bitch's ass in round 2 was putting it lightly. I like Kingdom Hearts. I really do. But there are parts of these games that are so embarrassing that I'd rather get caught watching porn. I at least have a logical explanation for that. What on earth would be the explanation for stuff like those two songs? And with that, round one was over. If this were a normal PCA, I'd actually be done the entire thing. For this bracket, I'm not even halfway done. We are past time to reduce the field in these things and make getting into a contest special again. 136 characters in 1v1 matches is just nuts. This can, and should, get cut back down to 64. I could maybe see the logic for 96 and letting the top 8 in each division have a round one bye. But the way things are is just too bloated, and I think it contributes to the low vote totals. The slow burn of a 64 character 1v1 with one match per day and 15 minute updates was fine. Too many characters with too big a field these days. Safer777's Analysis The last match of Round 1 and it was normal. Nothing exciting. Thought it was a debatable match pre-contest And from the final results you wouldn't know. KH isn't doing well in the contest. And both of these characters are newcomers too. Quiet is from MGS 5 and even though that game got a ton of rewards apparently this site doesn't like it. Don't know why because I don't play MGS games. So Aqua won easily. But it is not that Aqua is strong or anything. Quiet is just weak I believe. Still KH managed to score a victory against MGS. So that is something I guess? Tsunami's Analysis As so frequently happens in these contests, the last match of Round 1 was extremely dull. Well not really because we always had four matches going on at once and Shepard-K. Rool was interesting, but you know what I mean. Aqua was a Guru nom, and she failed to double a side character from the least successful MGS game. Quiet didn't even get to use her sex appeal in her pic, either. Kingdom Hearts just flat-out sucked this contest. Okay, yes, Aqua would be fodder even if Kingdom Hearts was still strong. Though it should be noted that there's only one KH character to make even one contest that's never won a match, and he still looked damn good in one of his losses. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/2865-division-1-round-1-axel-frog-samus-kerrigan No really, what is this? Axel almost beat Frog? And he's the only KH character without a win? Ansem only appeared in the Villains Contest, but managed to draw beloved loser CATS. Kairi only made the female bracket, but beat Claire Redfield, which is actually possibly a decent win. But this contest suggests that Kingdom Hearts does not hold strength on its own merit any more. Maybe what it needs to get its mojo back is for its other set of non-original characters to be allowed in! ...Actually, given that different incarnations of the same characters are allowed into these things, do you think if we tried nominating him as "King Mickey"--that is to say, specifically the Kingdom Hearts incarnation--we'd be able to get Mickey Mouse in? Though as per the Captain Toad debate, that would probably end up limiting his strength. In any case, if we do get an open character battle, Disney characters has better get Kingdom Hearts pics. Tetsuya Nomura and his zippers would definitely help Donald and Goofy. Well, they probably would. Maybe. I don't know. I'd comment about Quiet being the only character to debut in MGSV to make the field, but I'm pretty sure no one that debuted in MGS4 has been in a character battle. Then again, no one of much consequence debuted in that game. The main villain was Ocelot, who's been around since MGS1, and Solid Snake was the main protagonist for the first time since MGS1. (Well, okay, he was still the protagonist of MGS2 even though he was only the player character for a short time, but that's a minor detail.) We got a character from Revengeance into the 2013 contest, though. Of course, I suspect the MGSV character we all really wanted was denied for being a huge spoiler. Criticize Allen all you want, but he has never allowed anything like what happened in 2005's villains contest, where a major (albeit telegraphed) plot twist for Tales of Symphonia was ruined. The character is fought''four'' times in that game, and the first three battles all have him going by one name and looking a certain way, but CJayC decided to credit him by the name and appearance from the final battle. And with that, Round 1 is complete. (Also, to answer your question, Ulti, Kingdom Hearts is still technically a Disney franchise, not a Square Enix franchise. All of the original characters are Disney property. And while those videos you linked seem extremely out of place in a Square Enix creation, they are entirely normal for a Disney production, which is what Kingdom Hearts is.) Category:2018 Contest Matches